Such bottles comprising a body defining a reservoir for conditioning the product are known, a neck surmounting said body by defining an upper opening for said reservoir, and a pump mounted in said upper opening by arranging the means of supplying of said pump inside said reservoir. As such, the pump makes it possible to restore the product conditioned in the reservoir.
In order to provide for the positioning and the fastening of the pump in relation to the body, a system can be used comprising a sleeve having a collar bearing means of fastening of the pump and a lower skirt with provided means of fastening of said sleeve on said bottle.
The system for fastening further comprises a hoop slidably mounted around the skirt between a top position wherein the means of fastening are free in such a way as to allow for the positioning of said skirt around the neck and a bottom position wherein the means of fastening are constrained by said hoop in order to provide the sealed fastening of the sleeve on said neck.
In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,553 discusses the use of a skirt provided with claws which has an open configuration in order to allow for its positioning around the neck, said claws being pulled back and maintained in position under the neck during the sliding of the hoop towards its bottom position.
The hoop, in particular made of rigid material, as such forms a tool for pulling back claws and makes it possible to provide the maintaining over time of the claws in folded position, in particular relatively to the variations in temperature. Furthermore, it can procure an aesthetic effect by forming trim for masking the neck, the junction zone between the body and the neck (referred to as the shoulders of the body), as well as possibly the lower portion of the pump.
The problem that arises with the use of such systems according to prior art is that the fastening of the pump is irremovable. Or, in terms of ecological recycling problems at the end of the lifespan of the bottle, it is current to facilitate the separation of the pump constituted substantially of plastic and metal materials, from the body often carried out in a category of different plastic material or glass.
In order to solve this problem, the use of sleeves which can be screwed on the neck is known. However, perfumers, cosmeticians or pharmacists do not generally desire that the sleeves can be unscrewed and rescrewed easily by the user, in particular for reasons of possible degradation of the product distributed or of a change in the purpose of the bottle.
In addition, the screwable sleeves necessarily leave an unsightly functional spacing between the bottom of said sleeve and the shoulders of the body. Also, their screwing on the filling lines is slow and therefore expensive. Moreover, the screwable sleeves must be screwed on the filling lines according to a very precise torque that has to be perfectly complied with in order to provide for their sealing on the neck.